


First Time

by uwucraft



Series: VioletWings [1]
Category: Original Work, RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwucraft/pseuds/uwucraft
Summary: THIS IS PURE FILTH AND IT'S ALL FOR MY BEST FRIEND'S BIRTHDAYBased on characters from her work, which you can find here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572397/chapters/41415083YOU MUST READ HER FIC PRIOR TO READING THIS ABOMINATION





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisa_Kay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Kay/gifts).



> You warned me, Father  
> That if I flew too high  
> I would fall
> 
> He is the sun  
> His light shines golden hot  
> And I got too close
> 
> My wings turned to paper  
> My grace slipped away  
> And I fell

When Bryn arrived home, Icarus was stretched out on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV as if he hadn’t been found saturated in blood a few days earlier. Bryn approached quietly, even though it was his house and there wasn’t much need.

“Feeling any better?” he asked.

Icarus grunted in response. “This whole thing’s a pain in my ass. Does everyone think I’m dead?”

"No. They just think you're jacking off somewhere."

"Well," Icarus smirked, "They're not wrong."

Bryn ignored the comment and gripped his arm shyly. "I wanted to apologize,” he started.

Icarus didn’t look up from the TV screen. "Apologize for what?"

"For what I said last week. It was out of line and… I'm sorry."

Icarus met Bryn's eyes. "Are you fucking nuts?"

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"There is no line, Bryn. There's never been a line. It's always been you and me on equal footing. If there's a problem, let me know. If someone fucks with you, let me know. You're always there for me. And I'm always gonna be there for you. It's as simple as that." Icarus’s eyes returned to the screen. “Idiot,” he scoffed, almost inaudibly.

Bryn was silent, blinking hard to try and physically sort through the confusion, pointless as it was. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't gotta say anything. Just come here."

Icarus sat up, wincing, and threw an arm across the back of the couch. A soft smiled graced his features. “I missed you,” he said, tilting his head a bit.

Bryn laughed, trying to stay calm despite his heart hammering away in his chest. Icarus’s words repeated in his head, throwing him into a silent panic as he positioned himself on the opposite side of the couch. He wanted – more like needed – to be as far away from Icarus as possible or else his shaking might give him away. “As if,” he teased. “You probably enjoyed not having me around.”

Icarus looked confused, even a little bit hurt, as his brows creased. “I didn’t. I told you, I missed you.”

“Sure, you did.”

“Bryn-”

“I mean, you almost died, so I guess you probably need me more than you thought. Or maybe I should just quit? I don’t know. Maybe if you-”

“Bryn.”

Bryn bit his tongue to shut himself up and glanced over at Icarus, whose legs were propped on the ottoman in front of the couch. He blinked slowly, blue eyes catching the light and sparkling in a way that left Bryn breathless. But it was his smile that really made his stomach flip; a smooth, sly smirk that no man on this planet had any right to bear.

When Bryn was silent a moment too long, Icarus continued.

“By come here,” he said quietly, “I meant _come here_.”

Bryn’s face, despite himself, flushed bright red.

_Oh, fuck me._

He didn’t move. He simply stared, and Icarus stared back. In one horrifying moment of reality, Bryn realized he didn't have much of a choice but to move over; Icarus wouldn’t stop giving him that look until he did. Slowly, he shuffled a bit closer, but Icarus continued to stare. So, he shuffled a bit closer again. Frustrated, Icarus huffed and pulled Bryn into the crook of his arm, sending one panicked man into a fit of anxiety. He was shaking and his heart was thundering so loudly he could hear it in his ears, nearly drowning out all other noise. He jumped when Icarus began gently carding his fingers through his hair, though Icarus didn’t seem to notice.

It was awkward.

At least on Bryn’s part. He didn’t know what to say, what to do. He simply sat there, accepting his fate while also cursing it as well. But Icarus, damn him, was acting like everything was normal, like this was something they did all the time. And though it took him a few too many moments, Bryn relaxed a bit, encouraged by the hand running softly across his head, like a man petting an anxious puppy. His shoulders dropped and he even laid his head on Icarus’s shoulder, earning a quiet hum.

Bryn could feel Icarus’s stupid smirk.

“You’re awfully persistent,” Bryn pouted. “I would’ve been fine over there.”

Icarus – the bastard – chuckled, and Bryn could feel the rumble of laughter in his chest, deepening his blush.

“I’m sure,” Icarus spoke sarcastically, “’Cause you seem _so_ uncomfortable right now. Though I could push you off, you know, if you’d like. I hear the floor is lovely this season. Completely lava-free.”

Bryn let slip a small smile and nudged Icarus’s side. “Shut up,” he joked, and gently pulled on Icarus’s ear. “You’re such a child.”

Icarus hummed and smiled brightly. “Maybe.”

The silence returned, but without so much discomfort. Bryn’s heart had settled just the tiniest bit, but the feeling of Icarus’s touch made him shiver. For a moment he feared the man would call him out on it, but he didn’t. Instead, he ran his hand lightly down Bryn’s arm and took his hand, stroking his palm. Bryn stared at their hands together in disbelief. No way was Icarus fucking Thompson making moves on Bryn Violet of all people. His whole body felt like jelly, and his stomach was apparently having a rave party or something with the way it was twisting and jumping around.

“You know…” Icarus’s voice startled Bryn, who looked up at Icarus nervously.

“Y-yeah?”

Icarus glanced down at Bryn, sporting a weird sort of confused yet fond smile that made his nose crinkle. “What are you so nervous for?” he asked.

At this point Bryn was cursing Icarus internally a thousand times over for the man's nonchalant arrogance.

_You know damn well why I’m nervous, you prick._

“I just…” he trailed off, staring back at their hands together. “You don’t have to do this.”

“And what is ‘this’ exactly?” Icarus hummed, tilting his head playfully. “I haven’t the slightest clue what you’re referring to, Bryn Violet.”

Bryn rolled his eyes, elbowing Icarus’s side again. “Stop being a pest. It’s emotionally draining.”

“My bad, then. I’m sorry if I just want to take in and appreciate a moment where you actually don't mind being so close to me."

Bryn’s thoughts turned incoherent as he blinked rapidly, face warming. “I-”

“Have I ever told you about my semblance?” Icarus began, taking a deep breath and turning to look at Bryn, who blinked again and shook his head. “You told me once that it wasn’t useful in a fight.”

Icarus nodded. "It's more helpful in interrogations. Sometimes I use it on people I meet so I know whether or not I can trust them."

Bryn stiffened a bit at that. “What do you mean ‘use it on other people’?”

Icarus sighed heavily through his nose, closing his eyes. “It’s…complicated. Max, my brother, can use his semblance to mute emotions. Mine’s sort of the opposite. I feel emotions, if that makes any sense.”

“Empathy.”

“Exactly. At this point, my semblance is so strong it’s like I can read people’s minds if I concentrate hard enough."

A beat of silence, and then-

“Have you been reading my mind?”

Icarus’s eyes flew open and he met Bryn’s eyes. “Of course not. I don’t use my semblance on my family, and I don’t use it on you.”

“So, you don’t use it on your friends either?”

“Well,” Icarus’s face took on a strange expression; one of equal guilt and haughtiness. “I can’t technically say yes, since I may have probed Shanti a few times.”

Bryn didn’t smile. “But not on me?”

“No, never on you.”

“…Why?”

“Because you’re different.”

“How?”

“Because I like you.”

Their eyes met, and Icarus’s expression was eerily sincere. When Bryn didn’t respond, Icarus gripped his hand and repeated with more earnest, “I like you, Bryn.”

_No way._

_No fucking way._

When Bryn finally spoke, his voice was shaking. “What do you mean?”

Icarus groaned and rolled his eyes, throwing his head back in an exasperated manner. “Christ, Bryn. You’re hopeless.”

Bryn swallowed a ginormous lump in his throat before speaking again. “A-am I?”

Icarus opened his eyes and looked at Bryn, determined. “Yes,” he said, moving to cup Bryn’s face in his hands, “you are.”

Bryn opened his mouth to say more, but a stern look from Icarus had him clamping it back shut.

For the longest time, it just felt like they stared. Stared and stared and stared. It was awkward, sure, but Icarus’s striking blue eyes were a sight he wouldn’t mind beholding for the rest of eternity.

_Well, Jesus, fuck, that was cheesy. Nice one, Bryn._

Bryn could have sworn Icarus’s eyes drooped for a moment. He also could have sworn that he leaned forward just the tiniest bit, causing Bryn’s heart to flutter and pound again.

_Oh my god he’s gonna kiss me._

_He’s gonna kiss me._

_This is really happening._

_And he's looking at me._

_He's looking at me the way I've wanted him to for so long._

Icarus’s forehead just barely bumped Bryn’s.

“You forgot concealer again.”

Bryn’s hope shattered, and he tried to jerk away. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, tugging at Icarus’s wrists to get him to let go. Icarus didn’t budge. His voice was soft and quiet when he spoke. “Don’t be,” he smiled. “I like it.”

Icarus leaned in closer, brushing his nose against Bryn’s cheek briefly before pressing his lips to his ear.

“They’re cute.”

_Holy shit._

_Oh, my fucking god._

“You’re shaking.”

What do I do what do I do what do I-?

“U-um, Icarus?” Bryn squeaked. “What are you doing?”

Icarus didn’t respond. Instead, he began grazing his lips along the curve of Bryn’s neck, briefly pausing every now and then to lightly kiss his skin. “I’m sorry,” he said almost suddenly, causing Bryn to jump. “I’m sorry I never noticed before.”

_This is it. This is how I die._

“Noticed what?” Bryn’s voice shook, masking it with a nervous laugh. There wasn’t a point in playing dumb any longer; he just wanted to avoid the inevitable for as long as possible.

Icarus pulled back and traced over Bryn’s freckles with his thumbs. His eyebrows pulled together, though a soft, almost apologetic smile still lingered. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“I don’t-”

“Why is it so hard for you to believe that I care about you?” Icarus’s voice remained soft, like he was afraid to be too loud and ruin the moment. “I’ve liked you since the moment I met you at Atlas after Emilia’s attack. I thought your smile would kill me, and honestly, I was willing to accept that fate. Better than dying at the hands of that bitch, I suppose.”

Bryn still couldn’t find it in him to move. Or breathe. Or even think. His entire body and mind were simultaneously frozen and turned to mush. Icarus’s eyes were both soft and sharp, and - dare he say - almost loving.

Neither of them was very sure of how long they sat there, simply staring at each other, but eventually it was Icarus that moved first. He leaned forward, brushing their noses together. Bryn’s heart caught in his throat, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t breathing.

“Is this okay?” Icarus asked.

_Say yes, say yes, say yes!_

“Yes.”

As soon as the words left Bryn’s mouth, he panicked. But all his fears were thrown out the window when Icarus’s face lit up and a bright, toothy grin took over his features.

_No man has a right to look that good._

Despite himself, Bryn felt himself leaning in along with Icarus until their lips finally met. Neither of them moved at first. Bryn’s hands still rested in his lap, and Icarus’s were on Bryn’s face, stroking his cheeks. Their eyes were closed. Neither of them was breathing.

Bryn pulled away.

A concerned expression crossed Icarus’s face, and he opened his mouth, ready to apologize, but promptly shut it as Bryn placed his hands on Icarus’s shoulders and situated his legs on either side of his hips before sitting down and smashing his lips against Icarus’s.

Icarus’s shock and their lack of experience with each other made things awkward at first, but they figured it out rather quickly. Icarus rested his hands on Bryn’s hips, who in turn tangled his fingers in soft white hair. He tightened his grip, not to much to hurt, but enough to make a statement, drawing a groan out of the man beneath him.

_Holy fuck._

_This is happening._

Bryn’s thoughts caught up to him and his confidence slipped a bit, but Icarus seemed to pick up on it and deepened the kiss, tightening his grip on Bryn’s hips. They were both breathing heavily through their noses. At some point, Bryn opened his mouth, allowing Icarus to slip his tongue in between them, causing Bryn to moan.

More like whine, really.

Icarus smirked against Bryn’s lips and continued to kiss the life out of him. He grabbed Bryn’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled, staring into Bryn’s eyes all the while.

_Lord Jesus Christ Almighty, give me strength._

Diving back in for another kiss, Icarus brought his hands around front and ran them down Bryn’s torso. Bryn shivered almost violently as Icarus brushed his nipples, arching slightly into the touch. If at all possible, Icarus’s smirk grew. He placed his hands on Bryn’s chest and scraped his nails down Bryn's pecks. Bryn’s hips twitched forward in response, and both men groaned.

Icarus pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily. “Is this okay?” he asked. “C-can we…?”

Bryn smiled fondly, cupping Icarus’s cheeks and kissing him softly. “It’s okay.”

Icarus nodded and their lips met again. Bryn lifted up his shirt, discarding it in a random direction, and reached to help Icarus with his. Their hands roamed over each other, exploring. Icarus paid extra attention to Bryn’s chest and smiled into the kiss.

“You’re gorgeous, Bryn,” he remarked, nosing Bryn’s cheek.

Bryn’s face warmed, and he rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and kiss me, idiot.”

Icarus smirked and gave a little two-finger salute before attacking Bryn’s neck, thumbing his nipples. Bryn gasped and jutted his hips forward again. They grinded against each other, Bryn’s fingers buried in Icarus’s hair, gasping and moaning. Icarus worked a hickey into Bryn’s skin, right where the neck and the shoulder meet, causing Bryn to let out a particularly loud moan. His hips stilled and he took Icarus’s face into his hands, kissing him briskly.

“We should probably take this somewhere more comfortable,” Bryn suggested.

With that, Icarus stood, lifting Bryn along with him, his hand on the other’s ass. Bryn wrapped his legs tightly around Icarus’s hips and buried his face in the man’s neck, pressing kisses underneath his ear.

They reached Bryn’s bedroom and laid out on the bed so that Icarus was on top of Bryn. Icarus pushed Bryn’s hair out of his face and smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

“Can I…?” he trailed off, fingers resting above the seam of Bryn’s pants. Bryn nodded and lifted his hips for ease. Both men were then pants-less but kept their underwear.

They kissed again. It seemed like they were doing a lot of that, not that either of them was complaining. It was like they couldn’t get enough of each other; which Bryn thought was exceptionally sweet. They grinded against one another while Icarus played with Bryn’s hair until Bryn was shaking so badly, he feared he would cum early.

Icarus was shaking too.

He pressed their foreheads together, likely trying to hide it. Bryn wasn’t having it.

“Are you okay?”

Icarus shook his head and kissed Bryn’s forehead. “I’m just nervous,” he whispered, almost too quiet for Bryn to hear over his pounding heart, which clenched tightly at Icarus’s words. Bryn brushed Icarus’s hair behind his ears and smiled. “You wanna get the lube? Top drawer bedside table.”

Nodding, Icarus hesitantly got up and found the small bottle along with a condom that seemed worryingly small. He had half a mind to pick on Bryn for owning such things, but he was too afraid to ruin the moment. Besides, Bryn was a grown-ass man, and Icarus didn’t really have any room to judge.

Tossing the bottle and condom on the bed, he kissed Bryn again and moved down, kissing his jaw, his neck, licking over the hickey he made earlier, and moving even farther down to capture one of Bryn’s nipples in his mouth. Bryn’s back arched and he yelped.

_Damn you, Icarus Thompson, for catching on so quickly._

Icarus didn’t linger; he continued his trek down Bryn’s torso until he reached his underwear. Bryn’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. Icarus looked up at Bryn’s, icy blue eyes sparkling, and mouthed at Bryn’s clothed erection.

“’S it okay if I suck your dick?”

_Oh, fuck._

“Uh, yeah?”

Icarus seemed almost shy as he pulled off Bryn’s underwear, and then his own in solidarity. He stared at Bryn’s glistening cock, specifically at the pre-cum beading at the tip, and licked his lips. Bryn almost felt like laughing at the sight; he never thought he’d ever see such a hungry look on Icarus’s face. But there they were, naked and shivering in each other’s arms.

A million thoughts were going through Bryn’s head, all of which turned completely incoherent as Icarus’s mouth closed over his dick.

He first lapped at the pre-cum and swallowed what little bit he collected before suckling gently on the tip, swirling his tongue around and beneath the glans. Bryn wasn’t big – only about average – but Icarus knew from experience that it’s never a good idea to try and take a person’s whole dick all at once. With that in mind, he only took about half of Bryn’s cock into his mouth. It sat comfortably against his tongue, a firm weight, and Icarus reveled in the taste of it.

Bryn’s hands were balled up in the blanket on the bed, and his mouth had formed a distinct ‘O’ shape. Sweet sounds poured from his lips, little gasps and loud moans whenever Icarus did something particularly nice. He wasn’t giving Bryn any time to rest; if his mouth wasn’t on his cock, his hand was, pumping away while he caught his breath and dove back in. At some point, Bryn’s hips thrust up on instinct, forcing himself deeper into Icarus’s mouth. The man had half a mind to place his hands firmly on those hips to keep them still, but he found Bryn’s lack of self-control cute and allowed himself to be partially face-fucked.

As nice as Icarus’s mouth felt, Bryn wanted more.

Somehow, he managed to remember the discarded condom and bottle of lube, lying only inches away from where he was mindlessly thrusting his dick into the mouth of a man he’d been crushing on for years. He placed a hand gently on Icarus’s cheek, drawing the man’s attention, and pushed the supplies towards him. Icarus caught on and drew back long enough to pour lube onto two fingers. He paused for a moment, as if to consider something, and poured a bit more onto a third.

_Oh, sweet Jesus, be kind._

Icarus grabbed Bryn’s thighs and hoisted them over his shoulders as he laid back down. He rubbed his fingers together to spread the lube a bit more and slowly inserted one into the hot muscle between Bryn’s cheeks. Thought not inexperienced, it had been a while since Bryn had done anything like that, so he tensed up at the feeling. Icarus’s kissed the inside of his thigh and shushed him.

“You’re okay, love.”

Bryn’s chest seized at the little nickname. Icarus was always calling him and others by pet names, but something about the context of the situation made his heart flutter a bit. He took a few deep breaths and nodded for Icarus to continue.

The other began slowly pumping his finger in and out, and upon noticing Bryn’s discomfort, replaced his mouth on Bryn’s dick. The mix of sensations had Bryn’s back arching slightly, drawing short, breathy moans from him.

This continued for God only knows how long until Icarus was satisfied with Bryn’s looseness and added another finger. Bryn hissed at the intrusion but relaxed quickly. Once he did, Icarus pumped and scissored Bryn’s ass.

This, again, continued for a while until Bryn was loose enough to add another finger.

By this point, Bryn was frustrated. The fingers in his ass weren’t doing much for him, Icarus was lazily sucking his cock, and he was more than ready to get a move on.

“Icarus?”

“Hm?” Icarus’s mouth didn’t leave Bryn’s dick.

“I think I’m okay.”

Blinking, Icarus pulled off of Bryn and sat up onto his knees. “Are you sure?”

Bryn rolled his eyes. “Yes, Icarus, I’m sure my ass is loose enough to take your monster dick. Now, fuck me, or I’ll do it myself.”

His heart raced and face flushed at his own words, but he meant every word. Icarus looked shocked, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Slowly, his features morphed into a cocky smirk.

“Whatever you say, darling,” he drawled, grabbing Bryn’s hips and pulling them to his own. He grabbed the condom and ripped it open, rolling it onto his cock. It was a touch too small, but neither of them really cared then. The position wasn’t very comfortable on Bryn’s part – his back and head were still on the bed while his hips were suspended, making his thighs burn – but any thoughts of discomfort quickly made off when Icarus gradually inserted himself into Bryn’s heat. The stretch came about when Icarus was only halfway in. Both men released breaths neither knew they were holding. Icarus rested his forehead on Bryn’s chest, groaning at the feeling of his cock enveloped in warm muscle.

Once he’d adjusted to the slight burn, Bryn grabbed Icarus’s face in his hands and softly kissed his lips. He blew out a shaky breath and nodded for him to go ahead.

Icarus placed his hands on either side of Bryn’s head for leverage and gave an experimental thrust. He watched Bryn’s face as his eyes shut and nose pinched, mouth falling open and letting out a soft “ah”. A few more thrusts had Icarus’s dick almost all the way in. Once he was fully sheathed in Bryn’s ass, he stayed there, rolling his hips and breathing heavily.

Bryn chuckled.

“You know you can go faster,” he winked. “I won’t break.”

 _I’m in for it_ , he thought as a wicked smile took over Icarus’s features and he pulled back, grabbing Bryn’s hips tightly, not enough to bruise, but enough to hurt, and began pounding viciously into the loosening muscle.

Loud moans were ripped from Bryn’s throat as he was fucked. Icarus’s smirk grew. “You’re so loud, baby,” he teased, pressing his thumbs even harder into Bryn’s hips.

“Sh-shut up,” Bryn managed.

He didn’t know what to do with his hands, and the intensity of everything was making him lightheaded. His legs shook and spasmed, tightening around Icarus’s hips. He was moaning louder than he ever realized he was capable of and was already beginning to feel a burning in his throat. In the back of his mind, his heart was soaring. For years, he’d longed to be in this man’s arms and there he was. It brought tears to his eyes, and a small sob escaped his chest.

Seeing this, Icarus leaned down to kiss him. This caused the angle of his hips to change, and his dick slammed into Bryn’s prostate. Bryn all but screamed, hands gripping Icarus’s arms, nails digging into flesh. His entire body spasmed, accidentally dragging himself backwards and off of Icarus’s cock.

“O-oh my god,” he panted, chest heaving.

“Are you okay?” Icarus’s face was full of worry.

Bryn didn’t answer. He took a moment to catch his breath and release Icarus’s arms.

“I’m gonna need you to do that again,” he laughed.

“Do what?”

“That.”

“What is ‘that’? What did I do? Are you oka-”

Bryn sat up and interrupted him with a kiss. “I’m fine,” he said. “But you - you’re hopeless.” He scooted back onto the bed and gestured for Icarus to lie back on the pillows, then sat in his lap. Icarus understood Bryn’s meaning just as he lined himself up and slowly sank down onto Icarus’s erection. He did some adjusting, eyebrows scrunching in concentration – which Icarus found absolutely adorable – until he found a particular angle in which Icarus’s dick brushed his prostate nicely and started rolling his hips.

His legs were shaking enough that he couldn’t properly ride him, but Icarus – who had been sitting dumbfounded – seemed to catch on quickly, grabbing Bryn’s hips to still him and thrusting up. Bryn held Icarus’s head and hugged him, playing with his hair. Icarus took advantage of this and assaulted Bryn’s neck, sucking another hickey into his skin, opposite the side of the other.

As if things couldn’t get better, Icarus took Bryn’s dick in his hand and started pumping, thumbing over the slit while continuing to kiss his neck and rock into the wet heat of Bryn’s ass. The combined sensations made Bryn shiver and arch his back enough that Icarus could latch onto one of his nipples with his mouth. Bryn moaned and sobbed, tightening his grip on Icarus’s hair as the other man took a nipple between his teeth, continuing to fuck him open. The warmth spreading across his body increased and a pressure started to build in his lower abdomen. Icarus released Bryn’s nipple to instead smash their lips together in a not-quite-a-kiss. They panted into each other’s mouths, whispering each other’s names as the pressure built.

“Oh my God, I think I might-”

“Yeah, me too-”

Bryn swore he saw stars flashing across his vision as a huge burst of warmth and pleasure shot down his spine, making the muscles in his lower back contract as he orgasmed harder than he ever had in his life. He barely registered Icarus seizing up as he reached his peak as well, groaning Bryn’s name into the crook of his neck.

Neither were sure of how long they sat there, sweating and trying to regain control of their breathing as they came down from the high of pleasure.

Finally, Icarus gently took Bryn’s face in his hands and brushed a soft kiss against his forehead. Bryn couldn’t help but smile as those lips traveled to his cheeks, then his nose. He chuckled as Icarus’s lips finally met his, and they made out sensually for a minute or two more before Icarus pulled away and kissed Bryn’s forehead again.

“One of these days you’re gonna have to let me get my mouth on that ass of yours,” he teased.

Bryn’s smile grew as he rolled his eyes and slapped Icarus’s arm playfully. “For now,” he said, “I think we should just take a shower.”

Icarus nodded. He grabbed Bryn’s hips and slowly helped the man lift off of his cock. Bryn moaned, not in a pleasurable way, but in frustration as he registered how useless his legs were after such a vigorous act. Icarus laughed and kissed the back of Bryn’s neck, then scooped him up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

After they showered, they spent the rest of the day on the couch watching films and cuddling, then having dinner together. When it came time to go to bed, Icarus once again carried Bryn and laid him down, bundling him up in the blanket and hugging him tightly to his own body. While they lay there, they discussed things. Where would this take them? What did it mean? Eventually they decided it was a conversation best saved for in the morning, and they fell asleep like that, content and in love, with all worries forgotten for the time being.

In the morning, Bryn was woken up by a phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before and I'd say it's pretty fuckin' obvious. But anygay, happy birthday Georgia. I love you, bitch uwu
> 
> Edit: Fixed italics and properly tagged now bois, go wild.  
> Edit 2: It's been well over a month since I uploaded this and haven't read it at all since, so I went in and made some minor changes.


End file.
